


The Odd Team

by TheRedHero11037



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, RWBY
Genre: Gen, Hiatus, as in like probably discontinued hiatus, beacon academy au, i don't know what i'm doing help, more tags to come i'm sure, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHero11037/pseuds/TheRedHero11037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Academy is a tough environment for any prospective Hunter or Huntress, but the pressure's much higher when you're in a bizarre team. Team RAVYN is clearly odd for being a five-man team, and the oddities only increase. From having the incredibly overdramatic "hero" Owain to the panphobic Faunus Yarne, the personalites of the team members clash in almost every way. Let's hope they cope eventually.</p><p>(indefinite hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Odd Team

Gerome de Rosanne was voted most likely to succeed last year. He was cunning and mysterious, 6 foot 1 of pure redheaded power. He was an overachiever in everything he did, save for his social life. He was still well-liked, though. Today was entirely different from all of that. Tonight, he was sleeping in a ballroom at Beacon Academy, no different from any of the other students that began today as well. He didn't stand out anymore. Fine by him.

  
Gerome sat against the windows having an altogether shitty night. No one was asleep, of course, so it was incredibly loud. He felt a brief pang of sorrow for the Faunus in the corner holding his ears and half-sobbing. Gerome didn't have much time to sympathize, though, as his mask was almost stepped on for the third time that hour by the same damn guy. He had pink hair and kept dashing about carelessly as he tried and failed to woo every woman in the whole hall. The worst thing, though, was the guy in front of him. He'd settled in right in front of where Gerome had been since they came to the ballroom. This asshole and his friend had sat down uncomfortably close to Gerome's spot about fifteen minutes ago and hadn't shut up since. It was mostly just one guy, the one with yellow-blonde hair and the weird scar on his arm. He was very loud and didn't like to stop talking, not to mention he'd punctuate his speeches with outlandish gestures. Loud, blonde, and annoying's friend didn't really speak up at all, and spoke like a normal human being when he did. He wasn't as bad, though he did look like a brute. He was blonde, too, but it was a darker blonde, and cut into wild spikes. He seemed tall, but kept slouching forward, so Gerome couldn't tell. He also had a menacing scar over his eye, probably from a fight of some sort.

  
The pink haired guy ran by again, followed by a redheaded girl who looked pissed. _Nice job_ , Gerome thought sarcastically at him. The girl landed a nice punch to the guy's jaw and walked back to her place.  
Pink haired guy sulked and walked by once more, almost crushing Gerome's mask again. This time, he grabbed his arm. "Nobody's in the mood for your flirting. Sit down," Gerome snarled.  
"What, are you jealous?" He challenged, standing up straighter.  
Gerome drew himself up to his full height. Pinky didn't even reach his nose. "It's just that you keep almost crushing my mask."  
Pinky rolled his eyes. "You don't need a dumb mask."  
"Provided I use it to see things far away, yes I do."  
"HALT!" A new, but annoyingly familiar voice joined the conversation. Loud, blonde, and annoying was there, left hand held over his face for dramatic effect. "Leave him be, villain, or I will have to punish you!"  
Pinky tried to hold in a laugh. Gerome sighed heavily. "This is an A-B conversation."  
"Yeah," Pinky cut in, "so F off."  
Gerome glared at him. That pun was horrible.  
Blondie held his left hand in place, then points with his scarred right hand. "You'll rue the day you messed with Owain."  
Gerome was already done with his shit. He took a step toward Owain. "You need to shut the fuck up so people can sleep."  
"He's right," came a rough voice from behind Owain. "Maybe you should jus' get some rest."  
"Brady, please, this guy's been acting like a jerk all day," Owain whined.  
"It's almos' eleven and initiation's in the mornin'. I think it can wait 'til we have teams."  
Owain pouted and retreated to his spot. Pinky was already long gone, having fled while Gerome was distracted. Gerome figured he may as well just try to sleep. Initiation was tomorrow, and it was the most important thing of their lives at Beacon Academy.

**Author's Note:**

> The first work on my account is dedicated humbly to Jayce.  
> Wow, this is really short.


End file.
